Everything I Said
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: A short LinaxGourry story. They had a fight and are now not speaking. Could this mark the end of their travels together? Or does wither one of them even remember what the fight was about? Please review and give me your opinions of the story.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slayers or any of the characters... I would like to... but I don't...

* * *

-It's based on the song (by the same name) by The Cranberries. I recommend that you either look up the lyrics to the song or listen to it as you read.

**Note:** I decided to be stupid and write this in a very strange way. Not only is it from Lina's point-of-view, but it's her thoughts, like she's just thinking. So therefore, there is no real detail to what goes on outside her head, you hear what she thinks and that's IT! You'll understand better once you've read it...

* * *

Truth is...I guess I kind of miss talking to him. Well, I traveled alone for a long time before I met him, I can certainly do it again! Huh, if I get too bored, I could always find Naga to beat up... but... it's not the same...It's so hard seeing him day after day and not being able to say anything to him. What happened? Everything use to be fine... I didn't use to care this much one way or the other... It's tireing. Part of me knows that it would be best for us to part company at the next town, but... the other part of me just can't stand the thought of being away from him. What's the matter with me!

I wonder how he feels about all of this... I can't tell... his face is completly expresionless. Does he want to leave? It doesn't matter! It's best if he does! I work better on my own anyway! But... really, is that true? Aahhh! I wish he would just say something!

Everything I said to him... heh... for a sorcery genius like myself, I can sure be stupid sometimes. If only I had said everything I said in my head instead of what my notorious fiery-temper said. Yeah, if that, makes sense! No! None of this does! What I mean is... I wish I could've told him everything I meant to say... but i can't tell him that! I can't tell ANYONE that! I'm Lina Inverse for crying out loud!

Aahh! I can't take this anymore! I can't just sit here and think these stupid thoughts! I'm not good at this kind of thing... the only things I can do is eat and blow things up! That's it! There must be bandits somewhere around here for me to unleash my rage and confusion on! Blowing up bandits always makes me feel better! Now to just slip away without wakeing Gourry...

Finally! A bandit hangout! Wow, they actually look semi-tough, how unusual. Heh, this should be fun!

"Fireball!"

Heh, uh oh...I think I made them mad! Oh goodie! this is great, I feel better already! Wait... what's that? those aren't ordinary bandits... they're sorcerers! Damn! Flare Arrows?!

"Ray Wing!"

Yeah! I dodged them! More of them?! There's too many! Oww! This isn't good!  
"Ok, somebody's gonna pay for that!"

I was careless, I'm not thinking. A handfull of sorcerers should be a piece of cake! i've taken on countless of mazoku and dark lords... I'm Lina Inverse! the greatest sorceress this damn world has ever seen! But then, it's not like it would really matter if anything happened to me... no one would care... they would just laugh and say that the world was now a safer place. Bo! What am I thinking!? What has gotten into me!? Snap out of it! This isn't me!

"Mega Explosion Surround!" Yeah, got 'em!

Ow, stupid healing spell doesn't work fast enough. Crap! He's awake! Now what am I going to do?!

"Lina, what were you just doing? Hey, are you hurt? Come here, let me see."

"I'm fine, Gourry, I've already cast a healing spell." I can still see the worry in his eyes, despite my attempt to reassure him of my well-being, as he looks at my wounds. Somehow, that is making me smile. "So... does this mean you're finally speaking to me again?" I find myself asking, rather hopefully.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and since I don't even remember why we weren't speaking in the first place..."

I found myself laughing at his stupidity.

"I do remember one thing though."

"What's that, Gourry?"

"I remember someone mentioning that we stop traveling together..."

"Oh, yeah... that."

"Do we really have to, Lina? I mean... someone has to keep you from destroying the world..." I glared at him for a split second before my smile returned. He's right... there's no telling what'd I do if someone wasn't around to straighten me out from time to time. I doubt it would be anything as durastic as THAT but...

"Are you kidding me!? I'm not leaving you alone until I get that sword!"

"But Lina, this sword has been in my family for..."

"Yeah, yeah, generations... I know, I know..." the silence that now passed between us was much better than the silence earlier. It was no longer tense and full of everything we did and did not say... instead it had been replaced with a silent understanding of everything we meant to say.

"Hey, Lina..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Gourry..."


End file.
